Fais moi l'amour
by Fushiachan
Summary: Mini OS, Drarry. M pour le langage? Draco chez une conquête, celui-ci lui dit : Fais moi l'amour . A ces mots, Draco s'enfuit, horrifié et se retrouve dans la rue, sous la pluie. ...Parce qu'il ne pourrait faire l'amour à personne d'autre que l


Rating: **M **(Léger, pas de scène de sexe explicite)

Disclaimer: Blabla pas à moi… blabla J.K. Rowling, blabla rançon, séquestration blabla…

(Vous l'avez compris, rien ne m'appartient de l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling et je ne retire aucun intérêt financier à écrire des Drarry. Je le fais uniquement pour mon plaisir et j'espère, le vôtre !

Mon unique rémunération sont les p'tits mots que vous me laissez à la fin de chaque chapitre pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…

Alors n'hésitez pas, pour les auteurs de fanfic's c'est du carburant ! Que ce soit pour me parler de Dobby ou du caleçon de Rogue, me dire que vous avez aimé ou non, des conseils, des critiques, je prends !)

Note: Un petit one shoot Drarry léger, un des premiers que j'ai écrit, pardonnez les fautes qui pourraient subsister.

J'écris volontairement Draco et non Drago. Ça fait plus viril à mon oreille ;)

* * *

**« Fais moi l'amour »**

Draco l'avait suivi sans vraiment le vouloir. Par lassitude.

Ces pensées ces pensées sans cesse !

Au milieu de ses rêves dans sa tasse de thé matinal, partout tout le temps.

Il voulait oublier ! Essayer, encore…

Alors il avait suivi cet inconnu éméché. Sans connaître son nom, sans que cela lui importe… Il voulait oublier, juste l'oublier. Juste oublier _cette_ nuit.

Mais chaque fois il se sentait dégouté honteux d'essayer de tromper son cœur par le plaisir des corps. Pouvait-on seulement encore parler de « plaisir » ? Cela semblait absurde…

Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de cette _pièce de substitution _; qui roucoulait bêtement avant de se prendre les pieds dans le paillasson et de s'offrir une tendre étreinte avec la porte d'entrée.

Draco nota mentalement que ladite porte avait peu d'estime d'elle même pour se laisser embrasser de la sorte.

Il refusait d'embrasser ces conquêtes, lui. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre le goût de _ses_ lèvres sur les siennes.

L'autre embrasseur de porte fit tomber son trousseau de clef et s'agenouillant pour le ramasser il s'approcha de l'intimité du blond.

« Pitoyable… »

D'un coup sec il le releva. Et eu tout loisir de récupérer de gay-luron* qui jouait à la quille, manquant cette fois une furieuse embrassade avec le carrelage du couloir.

S'épanchant dans ses bras, celui-ci lui susurra :

- « Fais moi l'amour… »

Le carrelage obtint gain de cause à ces mots Draco venait de se retrouver projeter il y a de cela des années… Quand _il_ lui chuchotait _ces mots là_…

Il dévala les escaliers, le souffle court et ne se permit une bouffée d'air qu'une fois dehors.

Il ne pouvait pas.

C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Faire semblant que tout va bien ça marchait pour certains pas pour lui.

Soudain, une larme. Solitaire. Elle dévala sa joue; épousant la courbe de sa pommette... Puis une autre. Et une troisième.

Il pleura de rage, de désespoir _pourquoi_ ? POURQUOI ?

Et le ciel, par solidarité dira-t-on, pleura aussi.

Des trombes d'eau s'abattait sur le macadam du trottoir faisait déguerpir les quelques passants qui s'y trouvaient.

Draco ne se souciait pas de la pluie.

Draco ne se souciait pas de ce qui allait se passer.

Ça _devait_ se passer.

Il transplana devant cette colline. _Celle-là_.

Où ils s'étaient vraiment _rencontrés_. Où ils avaient apprit à se _connaître._

Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues et comme les petites rivières lorsqu'elles se rejoignent devinrent torrent.

C'était _injuste_ ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? POURQUOI ?

Tant de pourquoi et si peu de réponse… Il ignorait pourquoi... _Il _était juste parti.

Derrière lui, un craquement sec.

_**...et 3 ans plus tard…**_

Draco rêvassait dans sa tasse de thé matinal. Il avait bien dormi, il faisait beau, il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, le frigo était rempli et il avait réglé ses factures à temps ce mois-ci…

Que pouvait-il bien oublier ?

Soudain, un _doute_ !

Vidant la tasse d'un coup, il se leva subitement comme s'il s'était brûlé; monta les marches vers l'étage quatre à quatre, déboulant dans sa chambre…

Le spectacle devant lui, au lieu de calmer son pouls ne fit que l'accélérer… _Il_ était là… Dans ses draps, les siens à lui ! Dormant, enroulé dans les couettes qu'_ils_ avaient défaites dans la nuit…

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, et il lui arrivait encore d'oublier qu'_il_ était là.

_« Harry… »_

* * *

* Que personne ne s'offusque de la vanne pourave sur le gay-luron, c'est con mais ça colle à l'image que je me faisais du type en question ^^ Je reconnais que c'est assez facile et fortement bébête, mea culpa!

Alors voilà, encore un ptit OS, je crois celui que j'ai préféré écrire pour le moment parce qu'il y avait vraiment un truc à la base de ceci, un sentiment fort et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je l'ai écrit…

Du coup, je sais c'est assez flou sur certains points, nébuleux même et pourtant ça fait partie du truc parce que c'est pas ça l'essentiel ici… L'essentiel c'est que tout était désespéré et que dans un élan de d'espoir teinté de désespoir *haem*, Draco transplane sur LA fameuse colline et qu'ils s'y retrouvent, tout deux dans le même état de manque de la présence de l'autre... Et qu'enfin, le monde peut recommencer à tourner rond parce qu'ils se sont retrouvés et que le reste n'importe plus.

Voyez l'idée ?

Breffons...

A peluche petit lecteur avide, porte toi bien!

Fushiachan.


End file.
